


Pokemon Erotica

by Lill



Series: Pokemon Erotica [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lill/pseuds/Lill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short erotic futanari Pokemon fan fictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just another afternoon

=Just another afternoon=

I look down the path ahead of me; which seems to go on forever, and groan. I knew that if I wanted to get to Mistralton City at the earliest time, I would have to at least get to Chargestone Cave before nightfall, but I knew I wouldn't make it because I decided to go food shopping in Driftveil City. So I decided to head into the trees to set up camp for the night.

After finding a small clearing, I place my bag, full of fresh fruit, vegetables and meat, on the ground next to me; and started to gather some varying sized pieces of wood, from small twigs to be used as kindling, to small branches for fuel. Because I used to grow up on a Ranch near Aspertia City, I was taught a lot about surviving in the wild while I was growing up around my dad.

~

Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ami, I am almost 19, and I have been travelling around the Unova region for close to 4 years. The reason being I didn't start when I was 10, was because just after my 9th birthday, my dad had a serious accident involving a branch he was sawing down that was hanging over our house. He had just finished sawing it off, and was transporting it down to the ground to grab a sealant to prevent the tree getting diseases through the open stump. He was about one-third of the way down the ladder, when he slipped, knocked his jaw into one of the rungs, and fell on the branch he let go of, piercing into his left shoulder, and tearing a few muscles.

After that incident, I helped look after him until the doctors told him that he could do most of the things he could do without injury, with a few exceptions. That was almost 3 years after I turned 10, but he busted his shoulder a week later, so he needed an operation to fix it. Luckily, it was a great success, but he still couldn't do much for the next or so. After that, he told me that I could go on my Pokemon journey.

Unlike most trainers, I did not receive a starter Pokemon, instead, when I was a little kid, I made friends with a shiny Ralts, who had been beaten up the day I found her. I took her into the house, and she made a full recovery in less than a week. Once she had recovered, we asked her if she had a family; and at the sound of the word 'family', she began to tear up. We both assumed that she was abandoned, so my dad let her stay with us. On my 10th birthday, while my dad was still recovering from his accident, he called for me, and gave me a single pokeball; telling me that if the Ralts we adopted really liked me, then she'd have no doubt in being caught. I told him that I would do it when the time was right.

About a month later, I told Ralts what I was going to do with the pokeball, and before I could finish the full sentence, she nodded her head as if she wanted to be caught. I threw the ball at her. One swing, two swings, three swings, click. I had my first Pokemon, a shiny Ralts. Since you can't name wild pokemon, I had to keep calling her prior to her capture, 'Ralts', but since I had captured her, I decided to name her 'Spirit'. I ran into my dads room, and told him the good news, he looked very happy for me, that I had made my first friend. I released Spirit onto the foot of my dads bed, and she instantly looked at my dad with a toothy grin on her face.

After that day, I spent every daylight hour playing outside with Spirit, often neglecting my chores that I had to do in place of my dad, but they got done eventually.

~

I placed a few scrunched up pieces of newspaper underneath the stacked firewood, and set it alight with my lighter. After getting the fire up enough, I sat down, and rummaged through my bag for my portable fry pan and a piece of meat. Once I found them, I set them up above the fire, and cooked the small piece of steak I grabbed. While that was cooking, I decided to feed my pokemon.

-

Team:

Spirit: (Gardevoir, Shiny)

Para: (Parasect)

Mil: (Miltank, Shiny)

Amph: (Ampharos)

-

Para, Mil and Amph all get along, but Spirit prefers to be alone, so I feed them at different times. After feeding the first three, I grab Spirit's pokeball, and stare intently at it, rembering the day I caught her.

~

My mum died during childbirth, but the doctors were able to save me. I was also born with a condition where I had both a vagina and a penis, it's what they call “futanari'. I have never told anyone about my 'extra bit'. Only me and my dad know about it, and he promised me that he'd never speak of it. It was hard to forget about it when I would have a boner almost every morning, and I would have to put on underwear that wasn't meant to hold an erect pole in it.

One night, I got this urge to stroke my cock. And so for the next 5 minutes, I lay in my bed, underwear down to my knees, masturbating. I started feeling pressured and tight inside my cock, as if something was impatiently waiting to burst out. I started stroking harder and faster as I reached my climax, thick, white cream came spewing out of my tiny little hole. I had to hold back a scream as wave after wave of pleasuring lust gushed out of my throbbing member, spitting out and onto my heaving chest. As I slowed down the stroking, less and less cream spilled out, until it was a small stream slowly rolling down my dick.

After my little 'pleasure moment', I knew that putting on my clothes wouldn't be able to hide my raging boner, so I took off my clothes, letting my still developing breasts fall free of my shirt. I threw them to the side and continued to stroke my member slowly.

~

I released Spirit, and simultaniously yawned, making me close my eyes. Once I opened them, I felt my jaw hang, probably far enough to hit the ground. Spirit had her hands gripped around a nearly 3 meter long cock, coming from her crotch. She looked at me, and tried to hide her humongous member underneath her dress, but to no avail. Before I could say anything, I felt my own cock forcing against my panties, almost escaping from its prison and making itself known. Spirit began blushing, trying to hide herself from me, There were a million things racing through my mind all at once, but the one that seemed to be the biggest, was on how big it was, and how she was able to hide a 3 meter monster like that under her dress.

Stupidly, I ask her that question, and instead of further hiding her face, she looked at me and closed her eyes. I knew that she was about to speak to me through Telepathy.

“Well, I don't know, whenever it gets hard, I stroke it until it spits, then it just shrinks until it can't be seen from underneath my dress.”

I nod, feeling my cock reaching full hardness. I honestly thought it was going to break through my panties (g string) and poke itself from under my skirt. And just as I thought that, I felt the fabric that was covering, rip and burst to make a hole for my hardness to escape, obviously makking it clear to Spirit that she wasn't the only one. I blushed, and in the heat of the moment, lifted up my skirt to see my member had burst through the fabric, and was free.

As we sat in front of each other, our hard dicks the only thing we could think about, Spirit took off dress, revealing her plump C breasts. As if I wasn't in control of my own body, I took off my clothes, letting my D breasts fall out of the braa I had on. Before I could get a good look at my pokemons gorgeous cock, she leant into me and locked lips. I was taken away, how did a pokemon know how to kiss so well? I didn't care, I was horny, in the middle of a wonderful kiss, and I just wanted to start having sex. As soon as Spirit released the kiss, she moved down to my cock, and started skillfully giving me a blowjob. I gasped as her tongue played with my sensitive knob, feeling a bit of cream already building up. But before I could release my load, she stopped blowing. Slightly sad, I almost let out a sigh, but was interrupted by her grabbing my dick.

I looked down at Spirit, who's cock hole could easily fit mine in it, and I knew what Spirit was planning to do. I stood up and forced my soaked dick into her hole, causing her to emit a lustful cry. I started thrusting hard and deep into the pokemons throbbing member, with each thrust, I feel my breasts hitting my face. I decided to lay stomach first on top of the giant member, and continue thrusting, with more and more cream building up inside me. Just as I felt my cock was about to explode, I felt something thick splashing around on my dick. I knew she was close as well, so I force myself into her harder and quicker.

Eventually, I couldn't hold it anymore, and creamed inside Spirit's almost full member. I screamed as every forceful shot jetted out of me and into her stew. I fell out of her hole, and lay directly in front of her. Before I could even close my eyes, Spirit started to cum, and it wasn't a small little spit, it was a huge blanket. The first release hit my face, completely covering me in her sweet cream. And with each release, more and more of me was covered, until I was a white mess of cum. She lay on her back, quickly stroking her member to get all the sweet cream out.

Before Spirit could fully recover, I stick my cum soaked dick into her pussy, and forced her huge throbbing member on top of me, making me to fall on the ground. I thrust my dick into her pussy, while having to breath in the sweet smell of cum. Before I knew it, I was creaming inside Spirit, most of it spilling out of her sides and onto my waist. She got up, and motioned me to get on her dick. Without thinking, I stood up and slid onto her monstrous dick, taking in at least 20cm, which was only just the knob. I couldn't reach the ground I was that high up, so all I could do was use the side of the cock as support. I could feel her sensitive knob pressing against my stomach, but I didn't care if it hurt, I was getting fucked by a monster. I felt my walls clamping onto what it could've of Spirit's knob, making it hard for her to get out.

In a matter of seconds, I felt wave after wave of her cream hitting my stomach, bashing around my cervix. I screamed in ecstasy, I didn't care if I got pregnant, I loved the feeling of a huge dick thrashing my insides until one of us came. After what seemed to be about 15 individual jets, I got off of Spirit, with cream dripping out of me. I couldn't even climb down I was that full. Spirit must have known that, because she sat up, letting me touch the ground. I flopped on the ground and looked over at Spirit. While she had the look in her beautiful blue eyes that just spelt 'more', she wanted to recover and sleep more. I didn't even bother putting my clothes back on, as I crawled over to Spirit, cum dripping from every part of my body, and wrapped my arm around her, letting my dick rest against hers. The last thing I felt was her licking my face to get her cum off of me before I quickly fell asleep.


	2. Fun in the Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy is an Elite Pokemon trainer with a sex drive the size of a Wailord, and needs the help of a few extra 'friends' to help her out. (Possible chapters later on in this series)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in between uploads of this chapter, I have had a lot going on lately, and I have found it hard to write anything, but now, I have found time and completed this chapter. I hope you enjoy this upload as much as I did writing this. Anyway, I will have the next chapter out soon. (Warning: Contains Yuri, Futanari and other sexual based content.)

=Fun in the Wilderness=  
As the sun rose over the cliff, I awoke to something hitting my tent. Unsure of what it was, I sat up, stretched and got up. I looked around the area where the mystery object hit my tent, but all I found were a few sticks and a couple of pine cones, which could have been what, hit my tent. As soon as that case was figured out, I looked down at myself, to realise that all I had on was a pair of skimpy pink panties that barely covered my slit. 

“Oh yeah, today is the day I go for my Rising Badge at the dragon gym, I heard Clair is really tough, but I am sure I could beat her no problems.”

I put on my usual very short skirt, fluffy Altaria bra and a see through white top. I packed up the tent, putting it neatly into my bag, and I set off for Blackthorne City, where I hoped to get my final badge.

~

“Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Sandy, and I am an Elite Pokémon trainer. Being born to a Pokémon Ranger and a Pokémon Breeder, I was brought up to win the trust of Pokémon, rather than catch them in Pokeballs. Although all the trainers I see in gym battles use Pokeballs, I find them pointless and cruel, trapping a Pokémon inside a small capsule.”

“All the Pokémon I have ever befriended have helped me win my gym battles. I have conquered the Kanto League, and I am working on getting all my Johto badges.”

“On my team at the moment, I have a Scizor, which started out as an abused Scyther because he was born with one less wing, I helped him evolve, which seemed to fix his defect. I also have a Lapras, which my parents sent to me when I turned 16, and has been a loyal part of my team ever since. My third Pokémon, a Snorlax, is a very powerful part of my team, dealing large amounts of damage, while taking minimal in return. Next is my Espeon, she happens to be shiny, I found her Pokeball under a tree, it was all beaten up and wrecked, so I let her out, destroyed the Pokeball, and offered her to come with me, she instantly said yes. When I started my adventure back in Kanto, I received a Charmander from the Professor, and told me that it was my 10th birthday present. The Charmander is a Charizard now, which has to be my most loyal and trusting friend, he has never let me down in a battle. And finally, I have an Ampharos, which also happens to be shiny. While I was sleeping on Route 32 on my way to Azalea City, she snuck into my tent and started having sex with me. I know what you are thinking, why would a Pokémon like Mareep be fucking a girl, and to answer that question, I kinda fucked her first. Anyway, I won’t go into much detail, but she has an insatiable sex drive for a Pokémon, often needing to fuck other beings, mostly women.”

“Anyway, that is my team, apart from the fact that I am a 18 year old girl traveling around the wilderness alone, I don’t get bored, not when I have my Pokémon for company, both for younger and Mature Audiences. Despite being a girl, I like being dominated by other girls; I find it so much more exciting, the feeling of two pussies rubbing against each other, spreading juices, just makes me extremely horny. Aaaanyway, I think I have rambled on long enough, back to the story.”

~

As I make my way through a large forest, I feel notice Ampharos is rubbing her slit slowly. Knowing what I have to do, I set my things down, get out my PokeTransporter, (A device that digitally reduces a Pokémon and transports them to a virtual environment, suited to their species) and retrieved my team, excluding Ampharos. I lie down on the ground, and spread my legs, revealing my barely covered fruit to the sex hungry Pokémon. Before I could take off my panties though, Ampharos made her move, grinding her soaked pussy against mine. Normally she isn’t this quick, but I go with it. I should be treating it like a condition, only doing it to dull the urge, but I enjoy it, so I make the most out of it. 

As we continued to fuck, I felt Ampharos’ clit getting harder, as if it wanted to transform into a dick and thrash me from the inside. Just as that thought came to mind, I looked down at Ampharos’ crotch, to see a huge, 8 inch cock, throbbing, just centimetres from my covered slit. Shocked, I try to back off, but I quickly backed into a tree, and found it impossible to go anywhere. Knowing this would help her, I moved my panties to one side, revealing my glistening fruit in all its glory. Without hesitation, Ampharos plunged into me, breaking through my hymen in one thrust, I almost scream in pain, but that is held back by my Pokémon’s fat log poking at my womb. 

As the seconds went past, the faster Ampharos went, and the thicker her cock became with all the cum she was trying to hold back. In the last few seconds before her climax, he let out the most beautiful cry I had ever heard, then felt wave after wave of cum spewing into me, filling every part of my pussy with sweet, futanari cum. As Ampharos pulled out of me, her member started shooting more cum out, and splashing all over my clothes. Some even got in my mouth, and to my surprise, it tasted really nice, a good mix or sweet and bitter. As her dick stopped spitting cum, I felt my slit leaking with her juices, running down my crotch, and into my ass. 

I tried to get up, but I felt my knees almost buckle underneath my weakened state. So I lie down, spread my legs again and rested for a bit. Although I was out, Ampharos wasn’t finished, she slid her throbbing member into me again, and started fucking me yet again. Not having enough strength to do anything about it, I let her continue to fuck me until she couldn’t handle anymore. After what seemed to be hours, she finally pulled out of me and flopped next to me, panting heavily while slowly stroking her cum soaked cock. My pussy was an absolute mess, cum and blood everywhere, but I didn’t care, because it felt amazing, a sex crazed futanari fucking me till I bled, that really turned me on. In sheer struggle, I looked at my watch; it read 10:36am. Not wanting to miss my gym battle, I slowly got up, and put Ampharos into the PokeTransporter. I didn’t want to have to go through that again before my gym battle, as that would be embarrassing and would cost me the badge.

Looking down at my clothes, they were covered in Ampharos’ cum. Not wanting to wear that to a gym battle, I took them off, leaving me totally naked in the middle of a forest, standing in a pool of jizz. I put the clothes to one side, and looked through my bag to find another change of clothes. To my shock, all that was in there were panties and bras, no extra clothing. As I frantically searched through every compartment of my bag, it dawned on me; I had left all my spare clothes at my aunties’ place, back in Olivine City. I pick out a bra and pair of panties that seemed to match, and took out my PokeNav (A gift from my dad from when he was traveling around Hoenn) and loaded it up, switching to the map mode, hoping to find a river or stream nearby to wash off my clothes.

The closest body of water was a secluded river, 2kms from my current location, heading in the South-West direction, in the general direction of Blackthorne City. I picked up my bag and followed the map in the direction of the river.

While I made my way to the river, my bra strap was getting uncomfortable underneath my heavy bag, so not wanting to go through it any longer, I took my bra off, letting my D sized breasts fall loose of their restraints. I put the bra back in my bag and continued towards the river.

As I got closer to the river, I could hear the gentle sound of flowing water through the trees, making me need to pee. Not being able to hold on much longer, I took my panties off, squatted down and released my full bladder. As I urinated, I got the urge to rub myself in my waste, thinking it would be sexy. Without thinking, I cupped my hand underneath my urine trail. As my hand became full, I slowly lifted it up to my chest, being careful not to spill any, and slowly let it flow onto my breasts; the stench of my piss turned me on further, somehow allowing me to urinate more. I collected more urine, and spilled it onto my body. As I stopped peeing, I rubbed the rest of my body in my urine, and played around with my hard nipples, squeezing them until I couldn’t take it any longer. Just as I felt like masturbating, I remembered that I had to get to the river to wash off my clothes. So I picked myself up, and made my way closer to the river.

As I walked through a clearing, I saw what I came for, a fresh water river, free of Pokémon and other people. I put my bag down, got my wet clothes out, and washed them out in the river. During that time, I occasionally dunked my naked body into the cold water, getting the stench of my pee off of me. 

After getting all the cum off my only available clothes, I laid them out on a nearby rock. Deciding on what to do next, I looked at myself, naked, nipples hard and in need of a good fuck. I lay down next to my clothes, closed my eyes and fantasised about me having a massive cock, fucking myself in my own pussy, feeling the ultimate pleasure of myself. As I was in the middle of my fantasy, I felt something growing on my crotch. I opened my eyes to fee a massive 12 inch soft member flopped on the ground right in front of my pussy. I pick up my new friend, and fulfilled my fantasy by shoving it inside my pussy. I could feel my dick and pussy swell up, both storing sweet, delicious cum.   
As I fucked myself further, I could feel my dick tightening inside me, and I knew that I would cum soon. Seconds before I cum into myself, my slit bursts a wave of cum, straight onto my dick, lubricating it, getting it ready for the climax. Before I knew it, I felt the release of pounding shot after shot of cum bashing against my womb. I couldn’t help but scream, as my throbbing dick came inside me. I pulled it out, shooting more cum everywhere, most of it into my mouth. I swallowed it without hesitation, enjoying every last bit of myself run down my throat. I stroked my member, waiting for it to soften.

After a long hour, my new dick finally went soft, flopping over my right leg and onto the rock. I breathed heavily as I basically got myself pregnant, but I didn’t care, as long as I got to play with my new friend. 

I got up and felt my clothes, they were practically dry, so I put them on, then realised that my short skirt would not be able to hide my member at all, even with the assistance of panties. I started to freak out, but then I hatched an idea. I stuffed my dick as far up into my pussy as it would go, which did the job pretty well. I put my skirt on and looked down at my crotch, to find nothing visible. With a smile on my face, I put the rest of my clothes on, excluding my panties, and headed off to Blackthorne City, where I hoped to get my gym badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there goes another chapter, and comes the long struggle to get the next chapter out. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I would love to see some of your suggestions for future chapters, or even criticism on previous chapters. I want to hear what you think, so I can make this the best series of Erotic stories ever. (Corny much) Anyway, please comment and leave a kudos if you enjoyed it lots. Thanks.  
> ~WildyC


	3. Red with love

=Red with love=

“Daddy look, that Absol is red, it isn’t like the other ones.” I tell my father, who turns to face me, and instantly pull me away from the red-tinted Pokémon.

“Fawn, you can’t go up to a dangerous Pokémon like that, they don’t call it the ‘Disaster’ Pokémon for nothing.” My dad explained. I turned back to the baby shiny Absol, who looked very scared, not of me or my dad, but something else.

“I know that Pokémon is shiny, but it is just too much bad luck if I was to capture it, we don’t need another disaster after what happened to your mother. I frowned and turned to my dad, who had his favourite checked flanney on, and a pair of worn out jeans.

“Honey, you are only 8, you aren’t ready to train a Pokémon at the moment, once you turn 10, I will give you a Pokémon from my collection, but I don’t want you to have that Absol.

“Daddy… it looks so scared… what could it be scared of?” I ask.

Just as I finish talking, a pack of Mightyena burst out of the nearby bushes, taking me and my dad off guard. But before the Mightyenas could attack, my dad threw a Pokeball at the baby Absol, hoping to capture it to put it out of harm.

-

My name is Fawn, at the time of this story, I am only 8 years old, and this would be the last time I would ever see my mum and dad. I live out on a huge farm with my dad, my mum and the Pokémon my mum and dad own. Although this is where I lose my dad, I make my first ever friend, the shiny Absol.

-

The Pokeball rocked once, twice, a third time, but broke out. The baby Absol shivering in fear at the sight of the pack of Mightyena. Not realising what had happened with the Absol, he sent out his Hitmontop and Breloom.

“Hitmontop, use Rolling Kick, Breloom, use your Mach Punch.” My dad ordered, the two Pokémon followed with devastating blows to two of the Mightyena, knocking them out.

In all the fray of blows between Pokémon, I sat next to the Absol, covering it from any attack. As my dad’s Breloom finished using Close Combat, an empty Pokeball fell out of his pocket, rolling and stoping right in front of me. I quickly picked it up, looked at the Absol, who despite being scared shitless, looked at the Pokeball with a slight sign of relief.

“Absol, if you want to get out of here unharmed, you gotta stay in the Pokeball.” I told it. Without hesitation, it nodded and motioned me to capture it.

I placed the Pokeball in front of Absol, and watched as it got transported inside the ball. Once, twice. I watched in anticipation as the Pokeball rocked a third time, then the Pokeball made a clicking sound. I had captured the Absol.

I didn’t have time to do anything but run back to the house. I waited until I could get a clear break for the house. Once I found a good enough one, I ran as fast as I could. I didn’t even look back, an action I would regret later. Once I reached the house, I opened the front door, and called out for my mum.

“Mum, dad needs your help to fight off some Mightyenas; he looked like he was losing. She instantly grabbed 6 Pokeballs and ran out to where my dad was. I ran into my room, shut the door and hid under my bed.

Hour after hour, I waited for my parents to come back, but they didn’t.  By about 8:00pm, I had fallen asleep underneath my bed, with Absol’s Pokeball wrapped in my grip.

The next morning, I woke up and called out for my parents, but I didn’t get a reply. I went outside and ran over to a spot where I could see where we were attacked yesterday, and all I saw was a torn shoe, a bit of blood and a bit of shirt fabric. Tear started welling in my eyes; because at that moment, I realised that my parents had either been killed, or they had to flee to find a safe hiding place.

Since we didn’t have a phone in our house, (since we lived in a rural area) I couldn’t call the police. So either I had to run to the nearest town (which was 14km) or I waited at home until they came back. I decided to contact the police. I ran into the house, I grabbed my schoolbag, emptied out all my school stuff and started packing food, water, potions and anything else I would need to make the journey there.

I walked out of the house, then I realised I would need some proof that this happened, so I ran back inside, grabbed a couple of re-sealable bag and walked down to where we got attacked yesterday, being careful not to stir anything up. I picked up the shoe and blood stained fabric and put them in the bags.

As I started to head off to the dirt pathway to the road, I decided to send out the Absol to see if it was alright and didn’t need any potions. I threw the Pokeball out in front of me, like my dad showed me how to. Out popped the Absol, pretty sparkles followed. Before I could check it for any injuries, it bolted up to me and gave me a cuddle. I was happy to see it, as I was scared the entire night.

“Are you hurt anywhere? I have things that could help if you are.” I asked. It shook its head as if it were saying that it was fine.

I smiled, but before I could do anything else, the Absol pressed its lips against mine, and poked its tongue through my lips. I was taken back, a baby Pokémon, kissing me on the lips. The Absol held the kiss for another 10 seconds, before breaking the kiss, then stumbling onto its back.

As soon as it hit the ground, I noticed something about it, in fact, it was a she. A girl Pokémon had kissed a human girl. At first I thought it was gross, but I remembered how it actually felt good for such a young Pokémon.

I felt so turned on; the feeling of love had gotten to me, making me forget that I had something very important to do. Before I took it any further, I remembered what I had to do and told her. She nodded and ran over to my side, as if she were a puppy. I patted her on the head and headed off the driveway.

\--8 years later—

As I looked out the window, I remembered the day 8 years ago, when I lost my parents to a pack of Pokémon. Tears welled in my eyes, my memory taking me back to what happened that day. Before I could go too far into it, Ruby (I nicknamed the Absol Ruby) nudged my leg, dragging me out of the past. I pat her on the head.

“Today is the day, all those years ago, that I met you. I wanna do something special for that, to try and get my mind off what else happened. What do you suggest?”

Ruby looked up at me with a blank look on her face.

There was no point in going on my computer, all the things I do on there don’t need attention, there is nothing on TV, and I don’t need to cook dinner, as I had leftovers.

-

Before I go any further into the story, I want to clear something up.

Just because I have ‘feelings’ for Ruby, doesn’t make my gay or Bi, I just like to go a bit further with her. And any other ‘appendages’ I have, I was born with.

-

My mind went from a saddened state, to a more, eventful mood. I told Ruby to meet me in my room. (With my parents gone, I have full control over the house)I quickly ran up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

I had to decide on something, whether to have my clothes on or off when Ruby came in. Since I had a mini skirt on, she has a clear view of my nether region. I quickly took off my panties and threw them on the bed. I called for Ruby and sat on the corner of the bed, with my legs spread apart. (Ruby is smart enough to do a lot of things, like open doors with handles you push down) The door opened, and in came Ruby, with a cheeky look on her face.

I pulled up my skirt to give her a better view of my ‘goodies’ down below. She liked what she saw. I slowly unbuttoned my blouse, revealing my C sized breasts. By that time, I knew she was horny. I took off my skirt, and let my 8 inch reach its full hardness. (Yes I am a futa, but I don’t care, I love having one)

Ruby moved closer to me, I could tell that she was wet. She jumped up on her hind legs and slowly slid her vagina over my member. She slowly rocked her hips back and forth, as did I. I knew that she was a virgin, and with one fell swoop, I plunged my cock into her, breaking her hymen. She yelped in pain, but soon got past the pain and back to the lust.

My dick was exploring all inside her sweet fruit, making sure not to leave any space unexplored. Once I got myself fully inside her, I could feel her womb with my pole. By this time, I had started going faster and faster, pounding on her fresh womb. I started to get uncomfortable, so I fell on my back, with me still in her. She landed on top of me, and continued eating my huge cock with her delicious vagina. I felt my dick expanding, as with her walls, it was as it I couldn’t get out of there.

I couldn’t hold my cum in much longer, nor could Ruby. I sped up and held back as much as I could, until I couldn’t take it any longer. I released the pressure inside me, exploding into my Pokémon’s cunt. I went on for a full 30 seconds before the white, gooey goodness stoped flowing.

I took it out of her, and instantly got drenched in shot after shot of pussy juice. After a glorious 2 minutes, we were both laying on my bed, covered in our cum.

“Heh, that was fun, are you up for another round?” I asked. Ruby looked at me and tried to nod, but she was too weak.

“Well, how about, you give me a blowjob while I eat your sweet pussy?”

I could tell she was trying to nod, but she couldn’t, so I pulled her up to her side of the bed and placed her head on the pillow. I didn’t feel all that tired, so I went out to the kitchen and looked for something to do. As soon as I walked in, I noticed a banana in the fruit bowl. I grabbed the banana out and sat on the sofa. I spread my legs and poked my own pussy with the fruit. (My vagina is bigger than Ruby’s, so I can take more inside it)

I slid the banana in and started furiously masturbating my still hard dick. Before I knew it, I had cum building up inside both my pussy and dick. Just when I thought that I couldn’t hold it in anymore, I pulled the banana out of me and released my sweetness from both my dick and pussy. I moaned loudly as endless waves of cum gushed out of me, onto the sofa and onto me.

As I finished cumming, I scooped up what I had done, and put it into my gaping mouth. Despite, everyone saying that it tasted salty, I tasted nice and sweet, like ripe peaches.

I lay on the couch, naked, panting and covered in cum. I didn’t have the energy to get up and go to bed, so I dropped the banana onto the coffee table and let my eyes slowly close. The last thing I saw was my throbbing dick as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first erotic pokemon short story in my collection of what is to come. What I am doing is basically a request system, where you send me a request, and I do my best to make a story out of that. Although I can do all types of eroticas, I prefer not to do M/M, but I can if you want me too. So send me a PM and suggest your ideas, and I will think about them, and maybe do that story. I will also leave a shout-out to the person who suggested that idea. Also, if you wish to be a co-author to one or more of these stories, PM me and link me to your best story. If you meet my requirements, I will think about it and PM you if I find you good. And apart from that, I have nothing else to say, so peace.  
> -WildyC


End file.
